I Just Feel You
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: After the events of Endgame, Wanda wants to say her final goodbye to Vision. When she finds Vision's body, she finds out he left one final message for her. Scarlet Vision one-shot.


**_I've been meaning to write a Wanda/ Vision fanfic for a while and I thought with more details on the TV show from SDCC, what better time to do it. I really didn't mean for it to be as angsty as it is, but oh well. I hope you enjoy and I'm really hoping that the TV show is nowhere near as angsty as this. I would love to know what you think though._**

_I just feel you_

"I don't suppose..." Wanda trailed off, unsure of how to word it. "You don't know what happened to his body?" She looked across at Clint, her eyes damp with tears. She knew it was unlikely that he would know. She had heard what had happened in the five years that she had been gone. The things he had done. The people he had killed. She hoped maybe Tony would have kept Vision's body, even just for research purposes, but now he was gone and it wasn't the right time to approach Pepper. She, like Wanda, was mourning the loss of her lover. Wanda knew more than anyone what it was like to lose someone and knew now wasn't the time. But she wanted to see Vision. Just one last time. She barely had time to react when it happened. She had been turned into dust just moments after.

"Vision's?" Clint asked softly, not really needing the confirmation. Even if the expression on her face, one full of heartache and sadness, hadn't given it away, he would have known. Who else would she be talking about it? She nodded, a stray salty tear slipped down her cheek. He wiped it away gently. "He wouldn't want that."

"Neither would she but you still mourned her," Wanda reminded him. They both knew that she was referring to Natasha. They also both knew that she was right.

"I never did listen to anything she said though," Clint whispered sadly. "Except her last request." He had to stop talking to stop himself from also crying. He blinked, looking down at his chest before looking back at Wanda. "But yes, I know where he is." He watched as Wanda's eyes filled with hope. At least she could say her final goodbye. He hadn't been given the same privilege with Natasha. There had been a memorial service the day before Tony's funeral, but it hadn't been the same. It would had been impossible to get Natasha's body. She had been his closest friend though. He could barely remember the days at S.H.I.E.L.D without her. "Tony put him in the research facility at the Avengers tower." He told her. "I asked Natasha after she came to recruit me for the time travel mission. Tony put him there, to see if there was any possibility of bringing him back I think, but he ended up moving out of the city and never got round to it. Or tried and couldn't. I went and said goodbye to him before we left to get the soul stone, you know." He told her. She swallowed slightly, touched by the gesture. "I figured that he deserved a final goodbye, but you weren't there... I did it on your behalf."

"Thank you," Wanda smiled softly, glad that Vision hadn't been forgotten by everyone. "I think I will go there now. Maybe I can arrange a burial for him. So I have a grave to visit. Somewhere special to remember him." Clint nodded, knowing what she meant.

"He's still with you," He told her, taking her hand and putting it on her chest so that she could feel her own heartbeat. "In there. Everyday, he's giving his strength to you. He sacrificed himself to try to keep you alive. He's a hero."

"It was in vain though," Wanda reminded him. "If the surgery had worked in Wakanda, it wouldn't have mattered that the stone was destroyed."

"I know," Clint whispered. "But you know he would have died a thousand times over even if it was only your life in danger."

"And I would have done the same for him," Wanda whispered, turning to leave. She wanted to get to the Avengers tower.

"Hey Vis," She whispered, placing her hand on the glass that Vision's lifeless body was behind in the research lab. It killed her to see him like this. So colourless. So abandoned. So dead. She opened the case up so that she could touch him. She needed to hold him. One last time. She didn't suppose anyone had touched him in a long time, judging by the dust gathered on the glass. She didn't suppose anyone would have a reason to though. She was the only one that was ever really close with Vision. She ran her finger gently over the cracked hole in his head, where the stone had once been, unable to stop the tears pouring down her cheeks. This was almost worse than watching him die. Twice. This first time she had been the one to kill him. She suddenly jolted upright, a picture forming in her head. One of Vision.

He was back to his old self, the stone still in his head, giving him life. "Vis?" She whispered, hardly believing it.

"It's me," He told her, a small smile coming across his face. "But we don't have much time." He flew over to her, his cape flowing in the air and he put his hand around her neck, running his hand through her hair.

"How?" Wanda asked in amazement, taking in the view of the man she thought she would never have a conversation with again. Vision winced slightly, moving his hand to touch his head, where the stone was.

"I am using my powers to talk to you, in the future," He told her. "I'm assuming that from your expression that we succeed but I die."

"I'm so sorry," Wanda whispered, taking his hand and kissing it softly. "It was for nothing. Thanos succeeds."

"But you survive," Vision says. "I don't mind dying in that knowledge." Wanda shook her head.

"Five years have passed, I was part of the universe that died, but we got brought back. Thanos was defeated,"

"Then all is well," Vision smiled. "I can die knowing that you're safe."

"I miss you," Wanda told him, as he winced in pain once more.

"I know," Vision replied, moving his hand along her cheek soothingly. "Knowing that you live is enough for me."

"I wish we could swap roles," Wanda's eyes swam with tears, knowing that if Vision was sending this message from the past just moments before he died, in the time it took for Wanda's powers to destroy the stone, then they wouldn't have long left. It had seemed to take forever when she had been destroying the stone, but now, it seemed like nothing. They barely had chance to say their goodbyes.

"I know," Vision said, wincing in pain once more, knowing his time was almost up. "Go live your li-" But he never finished and the world around Wanda disintegrated so that she was once more standing in front of the lifeless body of her lover. A hand came to her mouth, stopping the screams of pain from leaving her lips. He was really gone. At least she had got to see him one last time. Seconds later though, Vision returned, alive again.

"This is what you meant by my sacrifice being in vain," He smiled. "But it's okay." Wanda realised that he must be talking to her in the seconds he had between Thanos using the time stone to bring him back, and killing him once more. "It's alright."

"It's not," Wanda whispered as Vision kissed her soft lips gently.

"I just fe-" But once more his words were cut off, as in the past, he died for the final time.

"-el you," Wanda managed to finish his words before collapsing to her knees. The pain of losing him was too much to bear. She brought her finger to her lips, where just moments earlier his lips had been and she tried to memorise, captivate, the way it had felt because she knew that she would never feel those lips on hers again. She had no idea how it was possible that Vision had somehow sent that message when the stone that powered him wasn't the time stone. She didn't care though. She had got to say her goodbye.

She was still on her knees, silently sobbing half an hour later when Clint walked in. At the sound of footsteps, a ball of her red energy floated around her. She needed to be alone. To mourn him in peace. She didn't know how long he stood there with her crying, but when no more tears would fall and she ran out of energy to sustain the power around her, she felt strong arms around her. Holding her. She leaned into his chest, unable even to stand. "He sent a message. When he was dying. He somehow transported himself, I don't know how," Wanda told him, her voice raw from all the tears that had fallen. "When I touched him, he appeared."

"At least you got your goodbye," Clint tried to comfort her, unsure how though. He may have known what it was like to lose someone he loved, Natasha had been his closest friend after all, but Wanda had been through so much. Her parents killed when she was just a child. Experimented on and tortured to gain her powers. Losing her brother. Being called a criminal and on the run from the authorities. And now this. Losing Vision. The only person she had left. He could only try his best to comfort her, but he already knew that it wasn't enough. Some things someone just can't recover from and he suspected that this was one of those times.

She'd move on. She'd go on living. But she would never love again. She would never allow herself to. Everyone she had ever loved was dead. The guilt she felt... Besides, she didn't feel she deserved love. Not when Vision was dead. Because of her. He deserved to live not her, he hadn't killed people like she had. She was a bomb that had been waiting to go off, and Vision was caught up at the epicentre of the explosion. She couldn't get anyone else she cared about killed, so she would close herself off. Refuse to feel anything for anyone ever again.

"How was it possible?" Wanda asked Shuri a few days later, when she had finally come to terms with it all. "He didn't have the time stone." Shuri shrugged.

"We can never know for certain," She told her. "I do know this though, it shouldn't have taken as long as it did for your powers to destroy the stone. It may have been possible that whilst your powers were destroying the stone, he somehow used their combined energy to harness the power of the time stone to send a version of himself to the future that would have only been activated if you came into contact with his body."

"Is that possible?" Wanda asked, not sure if Vision would have been able to do that.

"Like I said, we'll never know for certain," She replied. "But even with the best technology in Wakanda, we never understood the true power of the stones. It's perfectly possible that with that extra energy from you,Vision was able to harness the power of another stone without wielding it. I do know that he used his final moments to say goodbye to you though."

"I know," Wanda said. "I just wish there was something I could do to bring him back." She turned to look out of the window. The same one that she had once gazed out of with Vision when Clint had come to help her escape. Vision had only been trying to protect her. She knew that now.

She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against the cool glass. Everywhere she went she was reminded of him. Whenever she cooked a meal, she was reminded of when he tried to cook for her. When she was in her room, she missed the fact that he wouldn't randomly come through the wall instead of using the door to talk to her. All she felt was him. She couldn't stay hidden away in the avenges tower forever though. He had once told her that what he wanted was for people to see her as he did. The pale sun began to rise over the city, lighting up the room she was standing in. It was time for her to begin living again. For him. Staying locked away would mean he would never get what he wanted. It was selfish. He told her to live and locking herself away from the world wasn't living. It was being. It was time to start living.


End file.
